<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby I’m right here by Danganronpabrainrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857616">Baby I’m right here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpabrainrot/pseuds/Danganronpabrainrot'>Danganronpabrainrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts I stole from Tiktok [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough Loves Stanley Uris, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Original Character(s), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpabrainrot/pseuds/Danganronpabrainrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Eddie wakes up from the accident in the cave, He doesn’t remember anything. Names, memories, or even why he was in the hospital. Richie visits him everyday until Eddie falls in love again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom &amp; Dustin Henderson, Beverly Marsh &amp; Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts I stole from Tiktok [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby I’m right here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I get this low key from a Tiktok? Uh yes...Uh highkey Tiktok povs gimme a lot of inspo. Uh don’t judge me lmao<br/>Also Eddie’s POV woohoo</p><p>Also also Beverly’s wife is named Virginia Thompson, Beverly took Her last name btw</p><p>Also also also, Mikes boyfriend is named Parker Cripps, they aren’t married but they live in a cute cottage b/c wholesome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1</p><p>
  <i>June 25th,2019</i>
</p><p>My eyes blink open and I find myself in what looks like a hospital room. I panic slightly, “W-why am I here?”I say looking around there were a few people in the room, by the look on their faces I could tell they might be my friends. A doctor pushes through the small group of people and then asks them to wait in the waiting room, some nod and the rest just follow. “Mr Kaspbrak, you have Anterograde amnesia, you were in an accident in a Uh cave? Those people that were in here are all your friends, best friends you all have been friends since elementary school. You are 40 years old and are married to one of the friends, Richard tozier...”The doctor continues to talk and I zone out.</p><p> </p><p>At around 5:30 pm, someone comes into my room. Actually it was two people, a red haired woman with puffy red eyes and a man with curly raven black hair and glasses, his eyes also puffy. I assume it was from crying. “Eds”The man takes my hand “I-I know you won’t recognize me or remember me b-but I love you. I love you so much” tears roll down the mans face “W-what’s your name...?”I already assumed it was the man the doctor mentioned earlier, Richard tozier but i wanted to make sure “Richie-Richard Tozier”More tears fall down his face “I-I’m Beverly marsh...”The red haired woman says from the corner. She walks over to Richie and I and sits down on the bed.

The two eventually leave, it was after visiting hours so I was all alone. I decided to look through my phone, I thought that I should go through my pictures, I doubt I would remember any memories that I would find. But I thought it would be nice.

The last picture that was taken was of Richie and I, it was a selfie from what seems like a plane. I was kissing his cheek and he was smiling widely, I smile softly back at the picture and continue to scroll. The next picture looks nice, I’m guessing it was from when I was a kid because their is only young kids in the photo, I smile when my eyes meet with a young boy in big dorky glasses “Richie”I smile and continue to look.

 I roll onto my side and then wince, I look at my side and see it bandaged. I sigh and roll back and look at my phone the time says 12:30 AM. I yawn knowing I should go to sleep. I set my phone down and roll onto my side (the side that isn’t bandaged) I fall asleep fast, within like two minutes.





</p><p>Day 2</p><p><i>June 26th, 2019</i><br/>
I wake up slowly to see Richie already in my room “Good morning”He looks up from his phone. I just nod “Can you tell me about us?”I ask sitting up slightly “Sure? What do you want to know?”Richie tilts his head “Anything, how long we’ve been together, what our favorite thing to do is, just anything”<br/>
Richie nods softly “Well we have been together since we were 17, we got married on June 26th, 2015, the day same sex marriage became legal in every state.”Richie pauses for a minute and smiles “Today is our four year anniversary, of being married at least.” He starts to tear up “Our favorite thing to do was stare at the stars, you would have your head on my chest and we would just lay there for hours on ends, looking up. We’ve done since we were kids”Richie laughs<br/>
“Your favorite food is pancakes, you claim I make the best ones. You refuse to have them from anyone else.” I smile<br/>
“Your favorite color is navy blue, that’s the color of my truck. You always say how much you hate my truck but deep down I know you love it” I laugh<br/>
“you sure do know a lot about me huh?”I turn to him<br/>
“Yea of course, we’ve known each other since like 1st grade Eds” He looks down and I see tears falling<br/>
“Richie?”I ask kind of quiet<br/>
“Yea?”He says with his head down still<br/>
“I-I’m sorry”<br/>
“Wha- For what?”Richie picks his head up and looks at me<br/>
“F-for forgetting- forgetting you, forgetting all these memories.”I start to cry myself<br/>
“Eddie Hudson Kaspbrak, this is not your fault at all. It’s that stupid clown’s fault.” I blank out but I’m still looking at Richie.  Clown? What clown? What does he mean? “What clown?”I suddenly say<br/>
“Pennywise, he’s like this evil being thing. He can shape shift but his main form is a clown. We defeated him when the summer of 1989, but he came back 27 years later. We defeated him once more but before he died he stabbed you with his claw and you fell back slamming your head on a huge rock.” Richie looks down again “I thought I was going to lose you...”He looks back up at me<br/>
“It’s okay rich I’m right here”I smile. Richie starts to cry again and he jumps up and hugs me<br/>
“I miss you eddie. I miss you so much”Richie cries into my chest </p><p> </p><p>The doctor comes in “Mr Tozier, Edward is in a coma, he won’t respond and you know that. Now sir, I have to ask you to leave. It’s after visiting hours”The doctor kicks Richie out of the room</p><p>Richie kicks a chair over on his way out. He runs through the pouring rain to his car, despite his face already wet with rain it starts to mix with warm tears. He sits in his car for twenty minutes until he’s the only car in the parking lot, he pulls out and goes home. He hated going home and not seeing Eddie, he hated sleeping alone in the cold bed, he hated eating alone staring blankly at the seat where Eddie would always sit, he hated that Eddie was like this. He didn’t bother making dinner, he flopped on the bed. He gets back up and grabs one of Eddie’s hoodies before slipping it on taking in the scent of his husband.</p><p>
  <i>Beverly to Chee</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Beverly:How’s Eddie?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chee:Can you come over? To the house?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Beverly:I can stop by on my way home, Vi and I are at the store. Want me to get you anything?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chee:No I’m good</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Beverly:Alright see you in about twenty</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie flops back onto the bed and starts to cry again. He wipes them away when he hears the front door open, he jumps up knowing it’s only Beverly’s but for a split second he thought it was Eddie.<br/>
He trudges down the hall and Beverly is already there with open arms, Richie runs into her arms and he cries into her shoulder “I miss him Bev, I miss him so fxcking much”She hugs him tighter “He’s okay Chee, He’s going to be okay”She rubs his back in a circle</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gimme some prompts please lmao I always need them</p><p>Also in case you couldn’t tell, Eddie is in a coma. Richie is just imagining that Eddie is answering and talking to him.</p><p>Srry this is so short, I’ve been busy w/ school and stuff, I don’t rlly have time to finish it atm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>